


(PODFIC) Show Yourself (It's Your Turn)

by Poddragon27 (Penndragon27)



Series: Podfics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome James "Bucky" Barnes, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, James "Bucky" Barnes is a Good Bro, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tony Has Issues, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Poddragon27
Summary: Where Tony Stark refuses to let Bucky Barnes catch him doing "uncool" things, Rhodes thinks he's an idiot, and Bucky finds out anyway
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Series: Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107086
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic, Voiceteam 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show Yourself (It's Your Turn)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728645) by [martianwahtney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:07:20 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (6 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1okGv-iSU7znvPZcWxIFW-ZCiArbv6ejL/view)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Show Yourself (It's Your Turn)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728645/)
  * **Author:**[martianwahtney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney)
  * **Music:**[Idina Menzel - Show Yourself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md7dK5-qvHc)
  * **Reader:** Penndragon27
  * **Cover artist:**[Penndragon27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27)




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million years later, here is chapter 2 of the podfic :)

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:06:12 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (5 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QTD4AO_3RlfN9H6EmB-nyy_FAjpWcDX8/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Show Yourself (It's Your Turn)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728645/chapters/59466592)
  * **Author:**[martianwahtney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney)
  * **Music:**[Taylor Swift - Lover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLL2xTK35Qc)
  * **Reader:** Penndragon27
  * **Cover artist:**[Penndragon27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27)




	3. Chapter 3

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:03:26 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (3 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1E0oz0-HfrcHteDHcbDTXopubcVpwdtg1/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Show Yourself (It's Your Turn)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728645/chapters/60545020#workskin)
  * **Author:**[martianwahtney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney)
  * **Music:**[Taylor Swift - I Think He Knows](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOn_3lSlbzU)
  * **Reader:** Penndragon27
  * **Cover artist:**[Penndragon27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27)




End file.
